


Dancing with desire

by StormyDaysAndSunnySkies



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies/pseuds/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calista Trevelyan finds herself the Herald of Andraste, a figurehead for the budding inquisition. She shoulders this burden admirably and leads the quest to close the breach and save the world. This is also shameless smut and my first fanfic. Enjoy.</p>
<p>I do not own any rights to Dragon Age or any of it's affiliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herald of Andraste

Calista Trevelyn stood in the war room listening to a report from the Nightingale, the spymaster for the inquisition. As Leliana’s speech drew to a close Calista heaved a sigh. Her life had become even more hectic since seeker Pentagast declared the inquisition. It’s not every day you wake up to an interrogation with no memory of how you got there and finding yourself under the intimidating glower of Cassandra’s penetrating gaze. The seeker had grilled her for hours. The experience was not pleasant and Calista was not in a hurry to repeat it. She had willingly made the trek to the first fade rift she had ever seen with the seeker and a swarthy dwarf who introduced himself as Varric. It seemed that the dwarf had also been on the receiving end of Cassandra’s interrogation tactics inspiring some sympathy from Calista despite the circumstances. This was Calista’s first time using the anchor, the pulsating green light instilled in her hand. Many believed this mark was from Andraste herself inspiring many of the common folk to call her the Herald of Andraste. The inquisition had not denied these rumors and neither did Calista. She didn’t know what really happened but she had decided to shoulder the burden of being the Herald because she knew that the people need something to believe in to bring them comfort in a world where the sky was rent in two.  
Josephine stepped to the forefront to begin addressing yet another of the ever growing issues that rose within the budding inquisition. “It seems that the Trevelyn family is using their relationship with the Herald of Andraste to intimidate the surrounding nobleman in an attempt to absorb some of the smaller territories. We must put an end to this lest they poison some of the other nobles against the Herald, and therefore the inquisition.” Calista’s brow furrowed at the audacity of her family. “I understand Josephine , This is no doubt a power play on behalf of my father in an attempt to seem more important than he actually is. This is common behavior for him. I will speak with him as soon as possible. It may do well to enlighten him on what will happen to our family’s reputation if the Herald of Andraste publically renounces the Trevelyn family to the nobility of Ferelden as well as Orlais.” “Herald,” Josephine began hesitantly, “Are you certain that is the best course of action? Perhaps we should send a missive to your father respectfully requesting he cease and desist. This may yield better results than outright threats.” “No, Josephine, I will handle this matter personally. My dear noble father needs to be reminded that it was he who disowned me and stripped me of my title as Lady Trevelyn on my sixteenth birthday and I do not forget. I will not have him throw my name around to increase his own standing while conveniently forgetting the reason behind his absence in my life until now.” “Commander,” Calista said, directing her attention to the final person in the war room, “ How long will it take to assemble a battalion to escort me to the Trevelyn teryn?” Commander Cullen scowled and sputtered, “A Battalion?!?! Hereld you can’t be serious. We cannot send a battalion of soldiers to traipse across Ferelden on a whim!” Calista’s eyes flashed and a shadow passed across her face and Commander Cullen knew he had gone a step too far. He expected her to shout but after a long moment she leaned forward and placed her hands solidly on the war table. She leaned toward him from across the table with and impassive expression and when she spoke it was with a calm and measured voice. “Commander, believe it or not I have the best interests of the inquisition at heart. I wonder if you are aware of the refugees surging across Ferelden seeking shelter from the demons pouring out of the fade rifts opening up across the country? Are you aware of the extent of the warring between the Templars and Mages in the hinterlands driving even more citizens from their homes? Or, Commander, has news of the dragon rampaging across the countryside escaped your notice as well?” She paused leaving room for the commander to respond. The silence stretched on painfully long and both Leliana and Josephine were determinedly looking everywhere but at the heated exchange between their colleges. The Commander squared his shoulders and replied in an icily polite voice, “Herald, I am simply saying that we cannot send 600 troops marching across the country to posture for your father.” “Commander, do you think I am a fool? Do you honestly believe I would requisition 600 men to accompany me solely for the purpose of intimidating my father into submission? I assure you commander I need no help to cow my father. We do however have the issue of erecting watchtowers in the area that one company will handle at the express request of master Denett, who as you well know is pivotal in providing the inquisition with suitable mounts. One company will be sent to the hinterlands to assist in the evacuation of refugees and to help bring this ugly business with the mages and Templars to a close. The remaining 200 men will accompany me the rest of the way. If you have a better way of handling all of these issues I am eager to hear it. If not I expect a battalion ready as soon as it can be mustered for travel.” The Herald finished her statement and gazed expectantly at the Commander. Commander Cullen met her gaze and capulated. “I see you have put some thought into this Herald. I will begin prepping the men.” The war council drew to a close and soon the members of the council filed out. Calista stayed behind gazing at the map laid out across the table her eyes unfocussed. Her anger flared as she thought about her father’s ever reaching ever grasping desire for power and status. It disgusted her. She focused on the map now. True 600 men was about a third of the inquisition’s forces but it was important to help the refugees and the watchtowers were a necessity. Though she was loathe to admit it the commander was correct in his assumption that she wanted an escort to make a point to her father. She wanted her father to see she wasn’t some unruly teenager he could push around anymore. She reasoned that it would be worth the display of force to encourage those from the surrounding area to assist the inquisition. She let out a deep breath and left the war room.   
Commander Cullen strode toward the camp area on the outskirts of Haven that housed most of the soldiers that came to help the inquisition. He needed to decide which companies he would send with the Herald so he headed toward his tent to go over his roster. A young man stopped him, “excuse me, do you know where I can find the Herald of Andraste?” The commander surveyed the man briefly before gesturing toward the chantry where their council had just convened. “That way.” He directed the man before continuing his slog across town. The Herald of Andraste. Just thinking about her sent a shiver of aggravation coursing through him. Typical entitled noble. Entitled. That certainly described her. He pushed open the flap to his tent and settled himself at his desk. He began paging through reports about the progress of his charges and there were lots of them. After about an hour he pressed his fingers to his temples and rubbed in slow circles. He needed to get out. He pushed open the tent flap and decided to go relieve some tension. He walked to the training ground where his troops were ever running drills. The commander stepped into the middle of a training exercise being led by one of his lieutenants. They were drilling with swords and shields. The Commander joined the fray. True it had been some years since his training as a Templar but Cullen was still a force to be reckoned with in a fight. He studied the younger recruits noting weaknesses in their defenses and ruthlessly playing on them. “Come on now Torval you don’t hide behind your shield it’s an extension of your arm!” The Commander yelled at the obviously green recruit. Torval was weakening quickly with the effort of fending off the glancing blows from the commander’s assault. Torval stumbled to the ground and lost his footing. His blunted practice sword skittered across the dirt and came to a stop 10 feet from him, well out of reach. The commander closed in pointed his sword at Torval’s neck and said in a ringing voice, “Dead.” Torval was shaking from exhaustion and shining with sweat from the vigorous sparring. The commander turned to walk out of the training area when a voice loud and clear rang out across the field. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size Commander!” he stopped in his tracks. “That is, if you think you’re hard enough!” An audible gasp was heard from the surrounding recruits as the commander turned to face his challenger. His eyes raked over her as she approached him smirking. The recruits watched with interest now and not entirely because the Herald of Andraste challenged him openly. She had to have chosen her clothing with the intent on distraction and many had noticed. Even the Commander was forced to admit the girl was stacked. She wore brown knee high leather boots that laced up the fronts and black shorts that may well have been painted on. Her thighs were well muscled and she wore a loose fitting tunic of gray that hung low across her chest with wide sleeveless armholes. Her breast band was clearly visible through the armholes and the tunic hung down low enough that four inches of cleavage was clearly visible as well. She had cinched her waist with a wide brown leather belt and wore no armor to speak of save a shoulder piece and armguard over her right shoulder. “Herald, I thought I had seen enough of you already today.” Commander Cullen jibed. “Oh, come now commander,” she purred, “You say that like you don’t want to see more of me. I admit I am a little hurt.” She was toying with him he decided. “Tell me Herald, do you intend to make good on your challenge or are you just going to stand around distracting the recruits for the rest of the evening?” “Oh Commander,” her face shone with mirth, “don’t tempt me with a good time. Do you intend to fight with that sword and shield or would you prefer to choose another?” “This will do.” the commander replied tartly. “Oooooo be like that,” she said as she stood at the weapon rack trying to choose a suitable weapon. “Come now Herald if you carry on at this pace we’ll lose the light.” Commander Cullen taunted. She leaned down and chose the lowest of the blades giving the young lad on the opposite side an eyeful of her cleavage. “All right Commander are you ready for me?” she asked coquettishly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He studied her for a moment. The blade she had chosen was as one sided broad sword, certainly unexpected. She looked bizarre to him as she stood ten paces from him with her sword propped blade side up across her shoulders. It was nearly taller than she. “Ok, Herald let’s go!” He bellowed and he charged toward her. To his great surprise she wielded the broad sword with grace and even managed to halt his attack with it. They struggled against each other locked together by their blades as each struggled to overpower the other. Cullen was surprised at her strength. He tried to slam his shield into her right side to make her loose balance, it was enough to break the connection of their blades but his shied didn’t make contact. “Oh Commander that wasn’t very nice” she taunted as she retreated a few steps back. Cullen grunted in frustration. She was toying with him again. He launched into a combo of slashes, jabs, and parries that soon had both of them sweating from the ferocity of it. They locked together once again both now panting from exertion. Cullen watched a bead of sweat trail down from her collarbone and between her breasts, he swallowed and when he made eye contact with her again she winked at him. “Time to end this don’t you think Commander?” “Indeed” he replied. He pushed against her with all his might breaking contact and driving her back several steps. She snarled and he thought he spotted an opening in her defense and took it, he swung his blade down hard but it met nothing but air. She was fast. He tried again making a horizontal sweep; he only just missed her before she had driven her back into him causing them both to topple into the dust. He tried to move to get up but quick as lightning she straddled him her knees pinning his biceps to the ground and a dagger from the sheath at the small of her back at his neck. “Ah ah ah Commander, dead.” she teased. The recruits burst into applause around them. He lay there gazing up at her for a moment somewhat angry that he had lost. He studied her face for a moment full lips, ice blue eyes, cream skin. Her cheeks flushed from her exertion and breast heaving, she laughed and got up. She offered him her hand to pull him up from the ground and he grudgingly took it. “Come now Commander it was just a bit of sport. Let me buy you a drink.” He considered her for a moment before accepting her offer.  
Calista left the chantry through the large front doors and squinted into the sunlight. Her mind was still full despite how she tried to clear it. She felt uncomfortably warm in the armor she was wearing and wondered why she had consented to wear it in the first place. Full armor just wasn’t her style. It restricted movement and Holy Maker it was hot. She could feel sweat beginning to bead at the small of her back even though the weather around Haven was typically cool being in the shadow of the mountains. She cast her eyes around and had just decided to go back to her room to change when a young brunette man approached her. “Herald of Andraste I presume?” “Depends on who wants to know.” Calista responded smiling. “My boss requests an audience with you mam. He is the leader of our company The Chargers.” “I see,” Calista replied, “and why didn’t he come to see me himself?” “He prefers a practical demonstration of our skills first, and wishes to meet you on the storm coast if you wouldn’t mind.” Calista studied the young man’s face and decided. “Alright, I’ll meet him. What was his name? Oh, and where are my manners, what was your name also?” “His name is The Iron Bull and my name is Cremesius.” “All right,” she said, “I’ll see you soon.” “Thank you mam, I must go report back.” Cremisius quickly departed. “You know,” said Leliana startling Calista, “I’ve heard that a grey warden has been spotted on the storm coast, perhaps you could seek him out while you are there. The grey wardens have been conspicuously absent for some time now…..” “Sure Leliana I’ll do that but Maker you almost gave me heart failure, lurking in the shadows like that.” “That is my job Herald” Leliana said as she strolled off on some unknown errand. “Where was I…..?” Calista thought out loud, “Ah yes, change of clothes.” She made her way to her quarters in a quaint little house in town. She changed into something a little more suited to her taste and stretched. Time to burn off some of this excess energy. She slowly made her way down to the training ground tousling her chocolate mane. When she reached it she looked over the practice dummies with disdain. She wanted a challenge, not knocking hay out of burlap scarecrows. She leaned against the stone wall that surrounded Haven and watched the recruits running drills. The sound of the commander’s voice rang out above the clamor drawing her attention and she watched with interest. “Come on now Torval you don’t hide behind your shield…..!!!!” The Commander was busy berating one of the newest recruits who was obviously more accustomed to handling pitchforks than blades. She scowled as the Commander pressed his blade to Torval’s neck, “Dead.” The Commander’s voice boomed across the field. It was so arrogant that she felt her blood boil and without meaning to her voice rang out across the field. “How about picking on someone your own size!” The commander paused and she knew she needed to get him riled up, otherwise he might just ignore her so she added, ”That is… If you think you’re hard enough!!” She heard the gasps and he turned on his heel to face her. She smirked when she saw him clearly check her out before looking at her crossly. “Herald, I thought I had seen enough of you today.” He said clearly making reference to the way she was dressed. “Hard ass….” She thought “Oh come now commander, you act like you don’t want to see more of me. I admit I’m a little hurt.” She saw his cheeks redden as this was not the response he had expected, and he clearly understood the innuendo. They exchanged a few more words and she examined the weapon rack for a suitable blunted blade. She choose the one at the very bottom. It reminded her of her brother’s old long sword and she handled it with ease. “All right Commander are you ready for me?” She purposefully made this as flirtatious as possible and was rewarded with another of the commander’s blushes. He sized her up as she stood casually in front of him and she caught his eyes linger on her chest a moment too long. She smiled and he charged. She planted her feet and caught his blade upon her own and she saw his look of astonishment that she had halted his attack so easily. “That’s right Commander, I’m not some weakling you can push around “she thought. They exchanged blows but neither could gain any footing on the other. She backed away a few times but never really retreated. She could tell the weight of his armor and the heat of the fight was getting to him. She was sweating and she knew he must be roasting in all that armor. He was getting impatient and they locked together again. She felt a bead of sweat run down her chest and saw the commander’s eyes follow its progress. “That’s right get distracted” she thought. When his eyes locked back on hers she winked because she knew it would incense him and she wanted him to know she knew he was looking at her breasts. He began a flurry of powerful swings that she dodged before knocking him to the ground and pinning him with her knees. She knew he was angry. Angry she had bested him. Angry she had challenged him in front of the soldiers. Angry about the disagreement they had in the war room. As she looked down at him she felt desire curl in her belly for a moment as she briefly imagined what it would be like to really straddle the Commander and shooed that illicit thought from her mind just as quickly as it had come. She helped him up and offered him a drink. He hesitated for a moment before accepting and they walked toward the tavern together.   
The tavern was smoky and full of chatter. They sat down at a table with several recruits who were chattering away about the fight, Torval among them.” I’ll go get us drinks.” She said, then a loud uprising from the table lead by a burly bearded soldier shouted, “Heyyyyyy What about us Herald?” She gave them her most indulgent smile before sauntering off to the bar. “Sixteen flagons barkeep,” and she placed a sovereign on the bar. The barkeep helpfully gave her a tray and she carried it back to the table and served them to her comrades in arms. “TO THE HERALD!!!” they chanted in unison, even the commander sarcastically raised his glass to her. She seated herself back across from him and they began to chat. She leaned into the conversation and saw Commander Cullen discreetly look at her chest several times. Finally looking irritated yet again he asked grumpily, “Why do you dress like that?” “Many reasons…” she replied with a mischievous smile. “Like…?” Commander Cullen asked. “Well, It’s cooler. You must have been roasting for our sparring. Let’s see and wearing all that armor slows you down and restricts your movements…” “Mmmhmm” the commander responded seeming to loose interest in the conversation, “Oh and because you can’t concentrate on fighting or having a conversation in polite company if you’re too busy staring at my tits. “ That got the response she wanted. Commander Cullen was mid drink when she said the last part and he started coughing and sputtering. A helpful recruit seated next to him thumped him on the back until the coughing subsided. “WHAT.” Commander Cullen said red faced. “ Oh come on Cullen I have eyes too. You checked me out the moment you laid eyes on me out there. And even now I’ve seen you looking. This may surprise you but I want you to look. I like the attention and let’s face it,” she grabbed her large breasts and pushed them up higher and together, “Look at these big bastards, they’re my best feature.” She said with a laugh. Cullen eyed her suspiciously. “I think you’re toying with me Calista.” “Oh no no, Commander I wouldn’t dare toy with you.” She said as she threw back another drink. “At least not in public.” He choked again on his drink and the recruit resumed thumping him on the back. “So tell me Commander, did I make you angry today?” A rosy blush had crept onto her cheeks at this point. “Yes.” He said shortly. “I mean in the war room. You challenged my decision and I want to know why.” She pressed, looking for answers. “ I thought you were wasting resources.” He replied. “Do you still think so?” She questioned. “Not as much after you explained your reasoning but I still don’t see the point of taking 200 men to your father’s estate.” She hesitated a moment, “Look Cullen, My father and I have a strained relationship and he stripped me of my title because I refused yet another betrothal to some Orlesian prat, but I am still much loved in the free marches for varying reasons and if I can show my people we have a trained army at our disposal it may inspire help from the countrymen as well as the nobles. But first I have to deal with my power grabbing moron of a father.” She let out a sigh. “I see,” Cullen mused, “Accept my apology for my behavior in the war room. I thought you were just being a spoiled noble demanding a battalion to escort you home in grand style. Forgive my harsh judgment of you.”   
Several hours later Cullen and Calista stumbled into the cool night air together. They were sucked into a drinking game with the rest of the soldier’s at the bar and had consumed about nine pints apiece in the span of about two hours. They trudged down the hill together and Calista turned to Cullen and asked, “Can you make it back to your tent?” he waved her off and replied, “yeah yeah, I’m a big boy I can make it home by myself. They were about 10 feet away from her door when Cullen started to sway ominously. Calista quickly opened the door to her borrowed house and ushered him inside and seated him on a chair. “Cullen, Cullen,” She said softly. “Mmmmm” he responded bleary eyed from the alcohol. “Maybe you should stay here and sober up a little before you go back outside.” Her brow creased with worry. “mmmfine” he slurred and smiled the most heart stopping, dazzling smile. “You should smile more Commander,” She admonished him. “You look much more approachable.” She poured him a glass of water from the pitcher in her room. “Here Cullen drink this.” And she forced the water on him. He obediently drained the glass and she quickly refilled it pouring herself a glass as well. She felt pleasantly warm and relaxed and just the right amount of uninhibited. She sat down on her bed and began unlacing her boots then pulled them off one by one followed by her socks. Cullen eyed her speculatively. “Would you like some more water?” she asked. He shook his head. Then he unexpectedly spoke, “They really are incredibly.” “What?” Calista raised an eyebrow. “ Your tits, I mean they’re perfect, big, round you know.” “Awww Cullen you really think so?” She said and she started undoing the belt at her waist. She stood up from her bed and slowly pulled the belt off and dropped it to the floor. Desire curled once more deep in her belly as she held his gaze and pulled off her baggy grey tunic. She saw him lick his lips and his eyes raked up and down her body. She removed her shorts slowly and turned slowly on the spot in nothing but her breast band and black lace underwear. “You like my tits Commander?” she asked sensually. His golden eyes darkened he nodded. “Oh no no no, Commander you must answer me.” “Yes.” He said gazing at her intently. The alcohol seemed to have loosened up his usual no nonsense attitude. “Do you want to see them?” She asked leaning over him. He started to reach for her and she stepped back out of his reach. “Tsk Tsk Tsk, That’s not what I asked Commander, you presume a great deal. I’ll ask again, do you want to see them?” “Yes” he replied, his voice full of a darker promise. She slid her breast band off freeing her ample bosom. “Do you like what you see Commander?” “Maker yes.” He groaned. She could see his erection straining at his breeches. She vanished from his sight for a moment only to return with another chair. She positioned it directly across from him. “Do you want to see my pussy Commander?” She asked standing behind the chair she had brought out. “Yes” He breathed, his voice dripping with carnal longing. She slid her black lacy underwear off and stood in front of him. “Oh, Commander, I’m so wet for you,” she purred as she stood in front of him stroking herself gently. His eyes fixed on the apex of her thighs; she withdrew her glistening fingers and pressed them into Commander Cullen’s mouth. He moaned in pleasure at the taste. “Does that taste good Commander? Do you want to eat my pussy? Tell me Commander.” She ordered. “Yes” “Yes, what Commander? Tell me what you want.” She said softly in his ear. A rumble of pleasure escaped his throat before he replied, “Yes Calista, Your pussy tastes so good. I want to bury my face in it for hours. I want to suck on your clit and fuck you with my fingers until you beg for my cock. I want you to come like a fucking waterfall, and then fuck you so hard you’ll remember me every time you move tomorrow.” “Oh Commander, How very bold of you,” She responded. She was surprised he had responded to her teasing so forwardly. She didn’t expect he would voice his desires so explicitly to her and just his voice saying those dirty things to her had her dripping with arousal. “Oh Commander, you make me so hot.” She purred as she seated herself in the chair across from him. They were facing each other inches away from each other. “Look at my tits Commander,” she said as she caressed her large breasts. His eyes fixed on what she was doing to herself in front of him. She caressed her nipples which were already at hard little peaks. Oh Commander,” she panted as she pinched her nipples and tugged on them gently, elongating them further. “Do you want to touch my breasts Commander?” She asked him between moans of pleasure. “Yes.” He breathed. “Do you want to suck on my nipples Commander?” “Yes” He breathed again. “That’s good. I want you to too. I want you to suck and bite my nipples Commander. I want you to pinch them while you fuck me from behind. I want you to leave your marks on me so other men will know I am your property.” She said to him pressing her thighs together trying to control the pleasure rolling through her. “Oh Commander, Where are my manners? You must be terribly uncomfortable. Let me help you.” She purred to him. She then began to caress his erection through the linen of his breeches. “Can I undress you Commander? You seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage. I really want to see your body Commander. I’ve been watching you at the sparring yard and I’m curious to know what’s under all this armor. Please Commander can I? Don’t make me beg.” She pouted to him. “Undress me.” He said never taking his eyes off of her. “As you wish Commander, Thank you.” She responded as she stood and paced around behind him. She started unhooking belts and clasps and dropping things on the floor until Commander Cullen was naked from the waste up. She paced back around in front of him. “Oh Commander your body looks delicious. I want to lick and suck and kiss you all over.” She dropped to her knees in front of him and she read the obvious arousal there. “Oh no, Commander. I’m not going to take you in my mouth. Not yet. You’re not ready for that yet.” His face looked so crestfallen, at this she smiled. “Oh come now Commander, My mouth isn’t ready for you. Don’t be disappointed, I want your cock in my mouth I just don’t want to come yet and the taste of you might be my undoing.” His eyes darkened at that and she reached for his feet and started unlacing his boots. She pulled them off then his socks. Then she reached up and started caressing him through the linen barrier of his breeches. While she did that she ran her thumb nail across the instep of his right foot. She was rewarded with a hiss of his sharp intake of breath. She stopped her ministrations then seated herself on his lap facing him. She could feel his erection pressing into her clitoris as she rocked back and forth slowly. “Commander, rub my tits. Please Commander I need your touch so bad. Pinch my nipples Commander, Suck them Please They’re aching for your touch,” She moaned as she arched her back pushing her breasts into his hands. Cullen massaged her breasts in tantalizingly slow circles and she moaned in pleasure. He lightly pinched and tugged on one nipple then the other then both prompting her to moan louder. His erection was almost painful. He needed relief soon. He became more urgent now, He took one of her nipples in his mouth. She writhed in pleasure. She slipped her hand in between them and started massaging her clitoris in slow circles. “Cullen, Oh Cullen, …..feels so good…….,” She moaned to him encouraging him to continue. She reached up abruptly and grabbed Commander Cullen’s golden hair at the base of his neck and pulled. His mouth broke contact with her nipple. “I’m sorry Commander, you have to stop there. He continued to tease her nipples with his fingers. The feeling was exquisite. She moved to stand up and pull away from him but he grabbed her hips and held her firmly in place. “Commander, Cullen, please I don’t want to come like this” she moaned but his hands were relentless. Pleasure spiked through her and she felt herself quickening. Suddenly she pulled away from him and stood up. “Now Commander, I have learned that you are quite unmerciful so perhaps I should repay you in kind,” She scolded, still breathing hard from the intense arousal he inspired within her. “Take your pants off Commander.” She demanded, seating herself opposite of him. He studied her for a moment then rose to do as he was ordered. He unlaced the front of his breeches and she could see the beginning of a golden trail of hair leading ever downward. He slid his pants down freeing his erection for Calista to see for the first time uncovered. She licked her lips as she looked at his most private area and swallowed. It was big. Much bigger than any man she had ever been with and this was an unexpected surprise for her. “Do you like what you see?” Commander Cullen asked her sensually. Her mouth suddenly dry she nodded. He scowled at this and said, “Oh no no no, Herald, you must answer me.” There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he repeated her words back at her. She looked at him, contrite, and responded, “Oh yes Commander. I like what I see. You have the biggest cock I have ever seen. I want you so bad. I’m so wet for you commander.” She could tell he liked having his ego stroked. She would have to remember that for the future. “Please sit down Commander Cullen. I want to see how you pleasure yourself.” He looked at her speculatively. She spread her legs wide so he had an unhindered view of her wet, glistening, vagina. “Please Commander, It makes me so wet thinking about you pleasuring yourself with me. Don’t make me beg… Please Commander….”While she spoke to him she stroked her clit and slid two of her digits in and out of herself. Commander Cullen watched her and conceded. His erection was so hard it was beginning to pain him. She made eye contact with him periodically as she watched him pump his calloused hand up and down his impressive length. He switched hands and started pumping more vigorously and she stroked her clitoris more urgently now. “Oh Cullen, Commander Cullen,” She moaned, her thighs beginning to shake from the intensity of her stimulation. “Commander, you make me so hot, Commander I’m going to come for you, I’m getting so close.” She let out a high keening sound as she reached her climax and her arousal was evident in her now dripping sex. The Commander continued alone now his pumping les urgent now that his show was over. She recovered after a few moments, coming down off of her high. “Oh Commander, I’m so sorry, I wanted us to come together. Do you want me to finish for you?” Cullen slowed his hand and responded with a husky, “Yes.” “Come Commander lay on my bed,” She bade him, “make yourself comfortable.” He laid on his back in the middle of the Herald’s small bed. His arousal still at full attention. She kneeled between his spread legs and wrapped her hands around his girth. “Ooooo Commander, is this all for me?” She asked picking up speed as she pumped his cock. “It’s so big Commander, I want it inside me but not tonight. I’m scared it won’t fit.” She spit on his cock and stroked the head of it with her thumbs she knew he was getting close when she moved one of her hands to his balls. She gently tugged on the skin there while he thrust into her hand. She felt his balls start to tighten up as he neared his climax so she started again with her dirty talk, ordering the commander around. “Commander Cullen I know you’re close where do you want to come at.?” His eyes snapped open to meet her gaze as he teetered on the precipice of his climax. “Do you want to come on my tits Commander? You can cover me with your seed. Give it to me baby.” She picked up speed once more and spit on his cock again even though at this point it was already dripping with lubrication. He stiffened once more as she cupped his balls and he came spectacularly all over her chest and face. “Thank you Commander,” She said meeting his gaze when he opened his eyes again to see her coated in his seed. He reached up and wiped some off with his finger and slid it in her mouth. She dutifully sucked his digit clean and thanked him again. Cullen was now spent. The alcohol coupled with the nights exertions proved to be too much for him. She got up and got a towel to clean herself and Commander Cullen off. He was already snoring when she returned with a towel. She smiled at his relaxed face and gently wiped off his now soft member. She thought for a moment on what others would say if the found a nude commander in her bed and decided she was too tired to care. She climbed into her bed and snuggled close to his chest before falling into a restful sleep.


	2. Gathering Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous installment where we follow the Herald, Calista Trevelyan, as she gathers more allies.

Calista awoke the following morning hot. Too hot. Cullen was still in her bed. It was early, Right at dawn. She carefully extricated herself from the sleeping commander. She could feel a hangover building already. She quietly put on her clothes in the early morning chill then drank a glass of water. Then a second. She neatly arranged Cullen’s clothing and armor for him for when he woke up and left a glass of water on the bedside table for him. Now to avoid the awkward follow up to last nights drunken escapades. She slipped out of her borrowed house quiet as a spirit. There were few early risers going about their morning business but she expected more within the next half hour or so. She was lost in thought, blushing, thinking about the previous night with some embarrassment when she nearly collided with Solas heading the opposite direction. “Oh, good morning Solas, would you care to join me for breakfast. I’m hoping that Cassandra and Varric will be up soon so we can set out early this morning for the storm coast.” Solas closed the book he had been reading and fell into step beside her. The chatted about the upcoming trip all the way to the mess hall and both got a bowl of oatmeal, toast, and bacon for breakfast. Calista traded her toast for Solas’s bacon as was their custom as Solas was a vegetarian. About ten minutes later Cassandra entered the mess hall and joined them for breakfast. Calista was eager to set out for the storm coast and didn’t much fancy waiting for Varric to wake of his own accord so she assembled him four bacon sandwiches for breakfast and went to wake him. Cassandra and Solas went to go saddle their mounts. When Calista entered Varric’s tent she found him snuggling with his crossbow, Bianca, mumbling in his sleep. Calista called his name. “Varric, Varric, It’s time to go. Varric wake up.” He did not stir. She picked up his canteen and emptied the cold contents over Varric’s head. He immediately flew out of bed spitting and snarling, swinging Bianca around like a mad man. When he saw it was her he grumbled, “izit that time already?” and stifled a yawn. He trudged out toward the paddock where Cassanda and Solas waited grumbling the whole way. “Leaving at the butt crack of dawn the storm coast ain’t goin’ nowhere…. no time for breakfast..” At that Calista handed him the sandwiches neatly wrapped and he perked right up like a fresh spring daisy. “Truly,” he began, with a mouthful of bacon and bread,” You are a god among men Herald.” “Yeah yeah Varric, and tomorrow I’ll be right back to being an ass hole.”  
As they traveled Calista drifted off into thought. If she was being totally honest with herself, she got everybody going so early to avoid coming face to face with the commander this morning. She blushed when she thought of the things she had said and done. He was drunk, She was drunk, and eventually they were going to have to talk to each other. She did not look forward to it. She wasn’t even sure she liked him all that much. Often he came off as condescending and arrogant. When she thought back to the size of his member she blushed and thought to herself that a certain amount of ego must come from that. Who could blame him for that? She brooded over her situation for most of the morning. What if he wanted to talk to her about what happened? What if he didn’t want to talk to her about what happened? She was winding herself up in knots thinking about it. “What’s the worst that could happen?” she thought bitterly. The worst would probably be if he shouted from the roof top of the chantry that the Herald of Andraste had masturbated with him and gave him a handy. She snorted at the thought. She decided the best course of action would be to pretend like it never happened. Sweet Maker he is one of her advisors. She shook her head at her own foolishness.   
“Calista? Hey, Varric to Herald of Andraste.” Calista started out of her revue. “There you are, I thought we’d lost you there for a minute. Where’d you go in there anyway?” Varric asked curiously. “Sorry Varric, I was just thinking. I’m back now. “She smiled at the dwarf who then launched into a tale about the Champion of Kirkwall. “I swear,” she thought, “90% of his stories start with ‘No shit there we were…….’” Varric’s incessant prattle about his escapades with Hawke did take her mind off of her situation for which she was grateful. Soon they crested over a hill and found scout Harding waiting for them She briefed them on the situation on the storm coast but was interrupted by Cremesius who had just arrived. “Herald,” he shouted, “The Iron Bull is waiting for you.” Calista picked her way down the slope with Cremesius, toward the sandy beaches of the coast. As they drew closer they heard the clatter of metal on metal and then a roar from the largest man she had ever seen fighting a group of marauders. Of course he wasn’t a man as such, he was a qunari. Calista launched into the fray with the ferocity of a lioness. She weaved and ducked and lashed out with her long sword with lightning speed and precision. Calista always felt an unexplainable pleasure fighting. There was just something about the mortal struggle, life or death that gave her a rush. She bested her first adversary and another stepped forward to take his place. They exchanged a few glancing blows before her opponent swung hard at her right side, she deflected it with her arm guard before lashing out and cutting his throat. She let out a guttural laugh and smiled widely at the last man standing. He stumbled backward away from her and she laughed again and shouted, “Come now babe, don’t die a coward.” The last man dropped his sword and began trying to flee in earnest. He barely made 3 paces before she gave chase and cut his legs out from under him. “No! Please NO!” he begged miserably and raised his hands to cover his face. She smiled almost angelically before swiping her sword across his neck, removing both his head and his hands from the mid wrist up. A booming laugh rang out from behind her. She turned to officially greet the Iron Bull. “Damn Herald of Andraste indeed,” he said, clearly impressed by her prowess. “Remind me not to piss you off.” She smiled angelically at him, quite a feat with blood streaking her face, and introduced herself. “Iron Bull I presume? My name is Calista Trevelyn, some call me the Herald of Andraste. It is my pleasure.” The Iron Bull greeted her and got right to the point, “We are looking for a job. These,” He gestured to the group behind them, “are my men. The Chargers. We are the best damn mercenary company you’re ever going to find.” She surveyed Iron Bull before saying, “There’s a catch isn’t there? There’s always a catch. What do you really want?” Iron Bull laughed again and replied, “No catch really. We’ll work out our payment with the lovely Lady Montilyet.” Calista raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her ample chest. The Iron Bull took notice but interestingly didn’t try to hide that he had looked. “I am Hissrad of the Qunari.” He said after a moment. “I see so you’re a spy. What are you looking for and why would you tell me that with little to no prompting on my part?” Calista inquired. “The Arishok is concerned about the breach as well Herald. I am here to report on that and the inquisition’s progress., that is if you’ll have us. You would benefit from this arrangement as well, I would give you information about the qunari as well.” Iron Bull replied. She looked him up and down then turned her attention to his crew. They were a peculiar bunch to say the least. She was intrigued. “All right Chargers, welcome aboard.” Calista turned to Cassandra, ”Seeker if you would be so kind, escort the Chargers back to Haven and get them settled. We still have business on the storm coast. Iron Bull, would you care to join me?” Iron Bull’s face broke into a wide grin “Don’t mind if I do.” They set off together to seek out this mystery warden.   
Iron bull turned out to be pleasant, helpful, company. He laughed easily and told raunchy jokes. Varric seemed to take a shine to him immediately. Varric was regaling Bull with another one of his stories from Kirkwall. Calista covertly looked over The Iron Bull’s body. He was covered in scars, a testimate to a life as a merc. His horns were as wide as his shoulders and she estimated his height at about seven feet. An eye patch covered one of his eyes and he wore no shirt, but a shoulder piece similar to her own. They tramped through overgrown campsites and dilapidated shacks looking for clues about the wardens. Everything seemed to point to the wardens in the area being long gone. “There’s a lake up ahead where we can take a rest and water the horses,” Iron bull said helpfully. They headed to the lake and dismounted. Voices could be heard carrying across the water. Calista squinted to the opposite bank and saw a few men. “Let’s go check it out guys, If they live around here they may be able to tell us if they have seen any wardens in the area….” Calista said. “And if they are bandits or worse?” Solas asked. “We take their fucking heads.” Calista responded brightly, inspiring Iron Bull to add with glee, “Now that’s what I’m talking about!!” They made their way around the small lake quickly and came upon the men. Three of the men looked relatively young and though they held swords it was obvious they were unaccustomed to their weight. The fourth appeared to be instructing them. “Hey hey” Calista interjected to get the attention of the men. “I’m looking for grey wardens, I was just wondering if you folks had seen any around here. I heard a rumor that there was one around.” “Why do you seek the wardens?” the instructor asked with a furrowed brow. “ I wanted to invite them to a tea party” Calista sarcastically responded. The man who addressed her scowled but before he could comment further a roving bandit troop bursted through the brush with a cry. “Defend your homes!!!” The bearded man exclaimed and they prepared to rebuff the attack. Calista and company joined the fray. They made quick work of the bandits. “Blackwall’s the name,” said the man, “I am a grey warden.” “Have you seen any of your brethren?” Calista inquired. “No, but I usually travel and recruit alone.” Responded Blackwall, stroking his beard in contemplation. They spoke briefly about the disappearance of the wardens and Blackwall agreed to join them. “Well guys, let’s head back to Haven. We’ve done enough for one outing.   
Riding in to Haven with the sun on their backs Calista was pleased with their progress. Not only had she added more experienced soldiers to the inquisition’s ranks, she had managed to close 3 rifts on the way back with the help of her comrades. All in all a successful 3 day venture. She had all but forgotten about the situation with the Commander as she patted her stead and passed her off to the horse master. She tousled her mane of dark hair and stretched her arms behind her back gazing absentmindedly out across the training field. Commander Cullen was in deep conversation with Casandra about who knows what. They parted ways and Commander Cullen resumed putting away equipment. “Right. Shit.” She thought but waved nonetheless when he looked in her direction. She headed back into town. She had every intention of heading to her house for a bath. She smelled like sweat, blood, and horses. She was about 15 yards from her door when Josephine accosted her, “Great Herald, you’re back.” She hastily said, “We would like to hold a war council immediately to discuss..” Calista held up her hand and cut her off, “Josephine, I’m coved in about 3 layers of blood and horsehair, first things first, I’m taking a bath. I’ll meet you in the war room in an hour.” “As you say, Herald” Josephine replied and set off in the direction of the training ground, no doubt to tell the Commander.   
An hour later Calista was clean and dressed in her usual ensemble. Her clothes smelled like soap and sun, a clean smell that she had always enjoyed. She made her way to the war room with dread. She wasn’t looking forward to facing Cullen. The door creaked open and Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen were waiting for her. Throughout the meeting the commander made no attempt at catching her eye. They discussed the usual pros and cons of various actions. As they drew to a close the Commander addressed her directly for the first time. “The battalion of troops that you requested will be ready the day after tomorrow.” He curtly said. “Excellent commander.” She responded. Shortly after, the meeting broke up. As usual, Calista stayed behind staring without sight at the map before her lost in thought. She started when Cullen spoke. “Herald.” “Commander! I thought I was alone. You startled me.” She exclaimed turning to face him. He looked unsure of how to proceed so she took the initiative, “Did you want to talk about what happened the other night Commander? It’s really unnecessary; we can carry on like nothing has happened if you wish. I hope things won’t be awkward between us.” He hesitated again before speaking. “Yes Herald, I think that would be best.” “All right. Would you care to spar with me tomorrow after breakfast?” She inquired politely. “Of course Herald, I’ll see you in the morning.” He bowed and made his exit. “That went better than expected” she thought and headed off to the mess hall for dinner.   
The next morning Calista woke early and went about her usual morning tasks. After breakfast she made her way down to the training grounds. Soldiers were already intent on their training and she spied Cassandra slashing away at a practice dummy. The Commander didn’t seem to have arrived yet. “Hey Boss!” Iron bull’s voice boomed out from near the stables. “Bull, I didn’t think you were a morning person.” She shouted back. He made his way over to her, “Usually I’m not, care for a friendly test of skill?” He arched an eyebrow at her. “Hmmmm…. What’s in it for me?” She shot back at him with a wicked smirk. “If you can best me drinks are on me,” he said. “And if I lose?” “Well I thought that would be obvious boss, drinks are on you.” He responded. “Alright Bull, but I won’t go easy on you.” She relished at the challenge. They stood across from each other in the morning light sizing each other up. They exchanged blows several times and the fight drew on. Neither could gain the advantage over the other despite their best efforts. She circled Bull before catching sight of the Commander over his shoulder. He was watching the pair with interest. “Come on Bull, show me what you’ve go, so far I’m not impressed,” she taunted, “My grandmother can fight better than you!!” The Iron Bull chuckled and said, “That’s not going to work boss, you can’t wind me up.” He swung his axe at her in a devastating combo. She mostly evaded his attacks but his last swipe caught her baggy tunic and ripped the left shoulder out of it. “Bull, carry on like that and I’ll think you’re just trying to get me naked.” She admonished before pulling her arm out of the left sleeve and letting the fabric hang from her belt. Her chest heaved and Bull looked over her appreciatively. She shot forward rushing him and they exchanged blows once again. She gained no headway that way. She studied his stance looking for a weakness. Her eyes flashed and she smiled when an idea occurred to her that might work. She rushed him again this time locking her blade to his axe before boldly reaching up grabbing his left horn and releasing her long sword. Her momentum swung her onto his back where she grasped his neck and pulled the blade at the small of her back and held it to his throat. Iron Bull laughed before saying, “Bold Herald, Very bold.” She dropped down and bowed sarcastically to him. She walked over to the Commander who was leaning on a nearby post. “Are you ready Commander?” She asked cocking her head to the side slightly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a rain check after that fight?” he asked her. “Nah, stamina is everything Commander…” she teased. He blushed slightly at the innuendo but walked to the center of the field to face her. They battled again. The ferocity of his attack surprised Calista. He really really wanted to win this time. He slashed and hacked at her with increasing speed forcing her on the defense. Soon she was covered with sweat and panting but Commander Cullen showed no signs of tiring. They locked together and she went for a leg sweep which successfully put the Commander on the ground. He caught her by surprise by yanking her ankle out from under her then rolling onto her and pinning her underneath him. She tried to grab for her spare blade but he trapped her wrists with one hand pinning them above her head. Before she could start to buck he pressed her torso down with his free hand putting his weight behind it. Her chest heaving and partially exposed, she locked eyes with the commander. She was suddenly aware of how close his hand was to her breast. Desire bubbled up inside her with the commander on top of her as she briefly pictured them in a very different scenario. She broke eye contact, fearful that he might have read the errant thought in her eyes. “Do you submit?” He asked her. She gave a curt nod. “You must answer me Herald,” he said, shocking her. The ghost of a smile played upon his lips and his eyes darkened. She knew he was referencing their illicit tryst and flushed at his audacity but her desire flared once more at the thought of him. “Yes Commander, I submit to you,” She breathed. He smiled and released her. “Good match Herald, maybe we can do it again sometime.” “Of course commander. “ She made her way back to her house to clean herself up and put on some fresh clothes. Her tunic was ruined thanks to Bull. She was thinking about Commander Cullen again. Just yesterday he had said that he would rather forget about the things they had done. Today he makes a veiled reference to them…. One thing was clear to her, however, he wanted her. She contemplated this for the rest of the day. In the evening she headed to the tavern where Bull and his Chargers were waiting. “Bull!” She exclaimed, “How about those drinks you promised?” Soon everyone was drinking and making merry. “So Boss,” Bull began, “I heard you let the commander get on top of you.” Calista sputtered on her drink before bursting into laughter. “Yeah Bull that’s right. He didn’t seem to mind your sloppy seconds. It never would have happened if I hadn’t had to wrestle with you first.” They all erupted into laughter. A couple of drinks later Calista excused herself. It wouldn’t do to get shitty drunk again. Not after what happened last time. “Awww come on boss, have another,” Bull whined “No, I have an early morning tomorrow and I don’t want to be hungover for it. Good night guys.” She stepped into the cool night air. It wasn’t very late so she debated for a moment before squaring her shoulders and marching off into the night.  
Cullen woke later than usual and laid still for a few moments. The memories of the previous night slowly trickled back. He cracked an eye open. He was not in his tent. He sat up suddenly recognizing his surroundings. “Damn” he thought. So it wasn’t a particularly vivid he had indeed done those things with the Herald. He mentally scolded himself. Waking up on the Herald of Andraste’s bed…. Where was she? He spotted his clothes placed neatly on a nearby chair for him and saw the glass of water she had helpfully left for him. Thoughtful. He dressed quickly and made a quick exit. It was light outside and people were moving about but no one seemed to have noticed from where he had just emerged. He set off for his tent. He was sitting at his desk engrossed in work when desire for it snaked into his brain. The lyrium. He took a deep breath and opened a drawer on his desk revealing a small wooden box. He placed the box on his desk and stared at it. He opened the box and looked at the lyrium held within. It whispered to him and he wanted it. He prepped the needle with the precision of a professional and thumped at his arm for a vein. He inserted the needle and pressed the plunger home and just like that he was flying. It was the best feeling in the world. It makes you feel strong and invincible. He could feel it coursing through his veins and he smiled. He was unstoppable. Why should he bother worrying about what happened with the Herald? It’s not like it was terrible and after all he was a man. She had wanted it. Taunting him the way she did at the sparring grounds was just the beginning. All night at the tavern she had laughed and flirted and let’s face it, who could resist that incredible body. She had no qualms with showing it off; she had made that perfectly clear. It had taken very little prodding on his part before she had gotten naked for him. He thought back to the incredible night that had followed. No, he wasn’t going to regret it.   
It had been 3 days since the Herald had left for the storm coast. It was evening and Cullen had made up his mind. “Cassandra,” he said catching the seekers attention at the training ground. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” “What is it commander?” She inquired curiously. “I… well. I plan to stop taking lyrium.” “Why Commander? It’s very dangerous to do that. I don’t know a single Templar who has ever successfully quit.” She said bristling with concern. “I don’t want to be chained to it anymore,” he explained. “I don’t want to worry about who might end up holding my lyrium leash. Will you do me a favor.” “What do you need me to do?” she asked. “I want you to watch me Cassandra. If it looks like I’m slipping, if it looks like I’m losing control, I want you to make sure I step down and find my replacement. I don’t want to be chained to the chantry any longer.” “Of course I will Commander, you can count on it.” She said reassuringly. She patted him on the shoulder before heading back into town. He picked up a training shield someone had carelessly discarded and went to put it on the rack. He absentmindedly swept his gaze across his surroundings. The herald was back. They looked at one another for a moment before she gave him a cheery wave and followed Cassandra’s path up the road. He retired to his tent a little while later thinking vaguely about trying to take a nap when a voice from the other side of his tent called out to him. “Commander Cullen? Are you in there?” It was Josephine. “Yeah,” He called back, “Come on in.” Josephine stepped through the tent flap and immediately launched into her speech, “Commander the Herald has returned, we will hold a war council within the hour if you would care to join us.” The last part was added no doubt as part of her ingrained niceties from dealing with nobles all the livelong day. The pretense that he had a choice when they both knew he didn’t was comical. “I will be there within the hour Lady Montilyet. Thank you for letting me know.” He replied dismissing her. So much for the nap. He was already waiting in the war room with Leliana and Josephine when she pushed open the door. The herald brought with her a citrus clean smell and her hair was damp. The meeting ended about an hour after it began. The Herald was pleased with his report on the progress of the battalion. He moved to follow the others out of the room but hesitated at the door. The herald was still standing with her back to the door studying the map. He tried to put in words what he wanted to say to her. “Herald.” He said, and she jumped. “Commander! I thought I was alone, you startled me.” He looked at her for a moment still unsure of how to proceed when she spoke first, with a hint of impatience, “Did you want to talk about what happened the other night commander? It’s really unnecessary; we can carry on like nothing has happened if you wish. I hope things won’t be awkward between us.” He considered her for a moment before replying, . “Yes Herald, I think that would be best.” They parted ways with an invitation from the Herald to spar the following day. Oddly, he found himself looking forward to it. Back in his tent, lying in his cot his thoughts returned to the Herald once more. She aroused him, it was true. She was flirtatious and vicious at the same time, like satin and steel. He fantasized about domination her. He wanted to make her writhe with pleasure under him. He felt himself grow erect as these thoughts snaked through his mind. “Master yourself” he thought before turning on his side to drift off to sleep. After breakfast the following morning he made his way back to the training ground. When he got there he saw that she was already engaged in a fight with the Qunari mercenary she had brought back from the storm coast. Watching them face off was quite the spectacle. The qunari was massive when compared to her. She eventually bested him, but it had been with a bold move, discarding her primary weapon in the process. She seemed to rely on the hidden blade more than her primary in close quarters. She had pulled the very same blade the first time they had fought. She sauntered toward him already sweating from her previous exertions. The qunari’s axe had destroyed the loose tunic she usually wore. “Are you ready commander?” She stood before him, the tattered remains of her shirt hanging from her belt. Her body exposed with only her breast band covering her from the waist up. Her body was impressive but he tried studiously to ignore it. . “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a rain check after that fight?” he asked her. “Nah, stamina is everything Commander…” she said, the double meaning was obvious, she was trying to distract him and he wasn’t falling for it this time. As they faced off he launched himself at her ferociously. She seemed surprised by his assault. They exchanged blow after blow. She was soon glistening with sweat and tiring. He had forced her on the retreat and was gaining confidence when she surprised him by sweeping his legs out from under him. He toppled to the ground but lashed out and yanked her ankle out from under her. They scuffled in the dirt for a moment and she tried to go for her knife but he had expected this and trapped her wrists together over her head. She started to buck with him on top of her so he pinned her wrists with one hand and put his hand on her chest with his weight behind it. She was pinned and exhausted. Her breast band had shimmied down and more of her was revealed than concealed. Her eyes locked on his briefly before darting around looking for an escape but finding none. This is what he wanted. He liked the way she looked pinned helplessly beneath him. “Do you submit?” He asked her, and she gave a nod. His thoughts roamed back to when she had dominated him so he parroted her words back to her. “You must answer me Herald” he said and her eyes widened in shock. He knew she was thinking about it too. She flushed and squirmed underneath him but not to try to escape. Her demeanor changed and she responded breathlessly, “Yes Commander, I submit to you.” Her eyes had dilated and in that moment he knew that if he wanted to have her he could. He smiled at the thought and released her. “Good match Herald, maybe we can do this again sometime.” She agreed and walked off in the direction of her home. Cullen went about the rest of his day as usual. After dinner he settled back into his tent. In his mind he went over his day before the lyrium called him. He ignored the desire. He didn’t want it, but he wanted it. He could hear it in his desk drawer singing for him. He cast his mind elsewhere. His thoughts latched onto the way the Herald had looked today. Her body bared as they fought. His hand drifted to his cock and he began stroking himself. He called up the image of her pinned beneath him. He stopped for a moment to remove his shirt and breeches. He lay back down on his cot with one arm behind his head, the other fisting his cock with increasing urgency. He let out a quiet moan of pleasure. He imagined how it had felt when she had done it for him and pleasure spiked through his body. He recalled the taste of her arousal when she had pressed her wet fingers into his mouth and moaned. Too late the sound of fabric rustling filtered through his brain and he opened his eyes to find the Herald in the flesh standing before him.” I hope you’re thinking of me Commander,” she said coyly. He sat up and moved to cover himself, but the look she gave him stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes boring into his she slipped off her shirt. Then her breast band she moved forward and pushed him back down on the cot. His legs were hanging off the side and his feet were on the ground. She kneeled before him and began to softly stroke him. He moved his arms behind his head so he could watch her. Her tongue traced over her lower lip when they made eye contact. She started to stroke him faster. To his surprise she slowed and leaned down. She kissed the tip of his erection before her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked the bead of clear that had formed at his head. She started to gently massage his balls. Her left hand worked up and down his shaft slowly. she looked him in the eye when she slowly took him into her mouth. A moan escaped him and she made an answering “Mmmmm” in approval. She started bobbing her head working the rest of his shaft with her hand and stroking his balls. The feeling was extraordinary. He felt himself beginning to tense and she felt it too. She slowed her progress. “Not yet Commander.” She whispered. She leaned up and pressed his wet cock between her large breasts. “Do you like this Commander?” She asked as she worked him up and down with her flesh. He watched her. His hard cock sliding between her breasts, her eyes closed now in pleasure, “Tell me when you’re getting close Cullen,” She said breathlessly. It didn’t take long before his body began to stiffen. I’m getting close he rasped and she immediately stopped her ministrations with her breasts. She resumed sucking his cock, this time harder and more greedily. He was right on the edge when she pulled her mouth off of him with a pop and continued with her hands. She opened her mouth and stroked him waiting for his seed. He let out a moan as he came white and hot in her mouth. she swallowed and smiled. She pumped him a few more times and gently licked the remainder off of his softening cock. He laid still for a few moments reveling in the aftershock of his orgasm. In this time she had slipped her clothes back on. “Commander I….” she hesitated before resuming speaking. “Commander I don’t think we should do this again. It was my pleasure to pleasure you but I cannot continue like this. I enjoy your company and I respect your leadership. I will restrain myself in the future.” And with that she left his tent leaving behind a bemused but sated Commander.


	3. The Long Road

“What is wrong with me?” Calista thought as she lay in her bed thinking about her latest encounter with the commander. She had definitely sought out his company without the excuse of clouded judgment. She knew what she was doing. She wanted him. Stupid. When she had left him she told him that it would be the last time. Calista heaved a sigh before turning on her side and falling asleep.   
The next morning was crisp and cool. Calista quickly packed her traveling equipment in preparation for the trip to her father’s estate. Her blood boiled at the mere thought of her arrogant father. Soon she was ready to join the rest of the troops to begin their march. Solas, Varric, and Iron Bull joined her at the front of the ranks along with one of Cullen’s favorite lieutenants who would be serving as commander for the battalion. As they marched away from Haven Calista caught sight of the Commander watching and determinedly looked elsewhere. 

Calista had been traveling for a week toward the Trevelyen estate to confront her father. The company of men that marched with her had grown somewhat with the straggling refugees they picked up on their way and countrymen wishing to join their cause. They had detoured somewhat to stop in Val Royeaux to speak with the Chantry about their insistence to go against the inquisition. It had ended poorly for the revered mother speaking at the assembly when the Templars decided to break away from the chantry and break the revered mother’s nose. Calista’s sympathy was pretty limited since the mother had just been denouncing her as a heretic. The only fruitful part of their venture was that they received an official invitation to the estate of “Madam de Fer” who was the previous first enchanter, and they picked up a peculiar little elf to join their group. Her name was Sera and she was sometimes Red Jenny. Calista still wasn’t entirely sure what that meant but the elf had a certain unrefined charm about her that made Calista smile.  
“When are we gonna get there Herald? I swear my arse is about to fall off from riding.” Sera grumbled. This inspired a laugh from Varric and Iron Bull. “Soon, Sera. Very soon.” Calista replied squinting into the distance. The men behind them marched in even rows. The lieutenant chosen by Commander Cullen issued their orders but deferred to Calista. As the day wore into evening the town that surrounded her family’s estate became visible. Calista whistled to get Lieutenant Gold’s attention. He rode over to meet her.” Lieutenant, Have the men set up camp here. The estate is about an hour’s ride North now. I’m going to see my father. If I’m not back by noon tomorrow march on the city, though I doubt it will come to that. If I will be late returning I will send a messenger carrying my dagger. If a messenger does not present it, do not respond and assume I am in danger.” “Understood Herald.” Responded the lieutenant. He turned and went to issue orders to the men. “Varric, Bull, Sera, you’re with me” Calista called over her shoulder. They rode mostly in silence the rest of the way. Calista didn’t look forward to seeing her family. Her stomach was already knotted up thinking about it.   
They dismounted their horses at the paddock entering the town before proceeding on foot. When they approached the gate to the estate the guards stopped them. “No one is allowed into the estate by order of Lord Trevelyen.” “Oh I think you’ll let us in.” Calista responded. Flipping her hand over she displayed the glowing anchor to the guards. “Lady Trevelyen, We’re so sorry for detaining you,” Said one of the guards bowing ridiculously low. “You can stop that now,” Calsita snapped impatiently, “I haven’t been Lady Trevelyen in 9 years.” Iron Bull laughed heartily, prompting the guards to look at him terrified. A servant was summoned to lead her inside. She didn’t know why they bothered. Her father would be lurking in the study as he always did in the evenings. They reached the door to the study and the servant opened the door and gestured them inside.   
Her father was seated behind his desk doing his best to look regal and intimidating. He was only succeeding in looking foolish to Calista. It had been a long time indeed since she thought of her father that way. “Greetings my daughter. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?” Lord Trevelyen asked unconvincingly. “You can drop the act and you need not bother calling me your daughter thinking to gain favor. You gave up that right when you disowned me but you seem to have conveniently forgotten that little tidbit of information as of late. You have been making some most boastful claims, so I hear. Apparently you have been telling the surrounding lords that your daughter is the herald of andraste therefore they owe you fealty. What do you say to that?” “Calista, dear, I only meant that they should assist us in gathering troops to support the inquisition.” Her father lied. “I don’t think so father, I’m well aware of what you were doing and it will stop now. You will send those lords your heartfelt apologies and pledge soldiers to the inquisition. You will also help provide us with supplies.” Calista stated forcefully. “I will do no such things,” Her father shot back acidly, ”Who do you think you are to come into my home and tell me what I am going to do. I should have you beheaded.” At this Iron Bull reached for his axe threateningly. “And what is this,” Lord Trevelyen exclaimed pointing at Bull, “Your pet? Guard dog? How dare you bring this monster into my home!” This goaded Calista past her breaking point. “Actually father, this is Iron Bull, he is my friend. If you call him a monster again I promise you’ll regret it.” She told her father coldly. “You can’t be serious” Lord Trevelyen exclaimed. “I am,” Calista replied narrowing her eyes dangerously. Her father sputtered but seemed past the point of being able to articulate words. “Now father, if you do not do as I have told you I, as the Herald of Andraste, will publicly denounce you. Do you honestly think the people will follow you if their prophet rejects you?” Lord Trevelyen seemed to deflate at this. He had clearly not considered this possibility. “The days of you controlling me have long since passed. I will have Lieutenant Gold stay here to arrange transport for the supplies you have so graciously pledged to our cause and to collect the recruits that may come forward. That is, in addition to the troops you will pledge to our cause. Be prepared for about 220 more houseguests. They are about an hour’s ride away.” “If that is what you command….. Herald.” Her father replied tonelessly. “Great, we’re done here,” Calista replied turning on her heel and leaving. The others followed behind. When they got outside Sera burst into laughter chuckling, “Did you see his face Cali, did you see it? Stupid noble prat thinking he can just treat people any which way and get away with it.” Calista just smiled and they collected their horses and returned to the main body of forces. Calista quickly filled the lieutenant in on what would be happening. The rest of the troops were organized again and headed off in the direction of the town.   
Calista and the others were returning to Haven. They traveled some way in the night before finally stopping to make camp. Calista had ridden on much longer than they normally would have, eager to put some distance between herself and the Trevelyen estates. The tents were assembled and Sera had already crawled in hers without waiting for the others. “I’ll take first watch” Calista said. Her mind was still overflowing with thoughts about the day and her recent encounter with her father. Varric climbed into his tent without much hesitation. “Aren’t you going to sleep Bull?” Calista asked him when he made no move to settle down for the night like the others. “I just wanted to talk to you for a while boss.” He told her. They sat in silence for a while gazing into the crackling camp fire. “So boss, want to tell me why you’re not a lady?” Bull asked. “That, is a shit story Bull.” Calista answered. “I’ve got all night” Bull countered. Calista took a deep breath. “When you’re born into a noble family certain things are expected of you,” She began, “As a woman I was expected to marry a man of my father’s choosing. With noble families marriage isn’t about love or compatibility, it’s about forging alliances and building reputation. I was never like my sister. My sister was the perfect little lady. Sweet and pliant, stupid in my opinion. I never wanted that life. I wanted to be a warrior like my brother. I used to spar with him all the time. My brother taught me how to fight and I hope I do him proud in every battle. When I was sixteen my father had arranged for me to be betrothed to an Orlesian nobleman. My father had arranged a feast to honor this arrangement. The first time I met him I wanted to vomit and… well, to be honest I made a scene at the betrothal dinner effectively ending it. My father disowned me that night and sent me to live in the chantry. I think he had hoped I would take vows and become a sister.” “Come on now boss, you skipped over the good part. What did you do that made your father that angry?” Bull inquired. She chuckled and said, “That is the best part of the story to be honest with you. That Orlesian ass wipe tried to grope me under the table and I told him to stop. He told me that I would soon be his wife to do with as he pleased so I had better get used to it, so I broke his arm. My father was naturally mortified. My brother is still fond of retelling the story.” Iron Bull doubled over with laughter. Sera shouted from within her tent “SHUT UP BULL Some of us are trying to sleep!!!!” After Bull’s laughter subsided he said “Well boss, that is a pretty great story.” The wind picked up sending a cloud of sparks up from the fire causing Calista to shiver a little bit. She leaned against Iron Bull and he put his arm around her. The gesture seemed natural and comforting.   
The next morning they quickly packed up their camp and spurned their horses into a trot. They had at least 5 days ride to look forward to. Calista was eager to be back in Haven to deliver news about the somewhat strong armed assistance of her family. She was nursing the hope that they would make better time unencumbered by the host of men they had come with. After a days hard ride they stopped for camp again. Sera was hobbling like an old man when she dismounted her spirited chestnut mare. “Jeez I don’t know how you do it Cali, I think my arse is permanently disfigured!” Sera groaned. “It looks perfectly fine to me.” Calista replied with a grin. “You’re riding too high in the saddle Sera, that’s why you feel this way.” Sera put on her most pitiful, pouting face and wordlessly entered her tent. The remaining days passed without incident and to Calista’s great pleasure, The silhouette of Haven was visible at dusk a full two days earlier than she had expected. They decided to travel on into the night. Everyone was eager to sleep in their beds tonight. Only Iron Bull had remained completely cheerful for the duration of the trip.   
They stabled their horses in the dark. “Varric, Sera, Boss? Wanna grab a drink?” Iron Bull asked? “You buying?” Varric inquired with an arched eyebrow. Iron Bull sighed before replying, “Alright first round is on me you moochers.” “YAYYYY!!!” Sera exclaimed, sprinting off in the direction of the bar. “I’m going to have to pass. Another time, Bull.” Calista answered wearily. “Sure thing boss.” He responded trailing after Sera with Varric at his side.   
Calista breathed in the cool night air trying to clear her mind. Her eyes surveyed the camp briefly before settling on the Commanders tent. The flicker of a candle played across the inside of the tent. From the outside the silhouette of the commander could be seen. Calista could tell that he was sitting at his desk. She shook her head at the thought of him working so late into the night. She hesitated before throwing caution to the wind. Silent as a shadow she slipped into his tent and as she predicted he was hunched over his desk. The rustle of fabric alerted him to her presence. He quickly stowed something in his desk drawer before greeting her warily. “Herald,” he began, “We weren’t expecting you back for another two days. This is… unexpected.” “Yeah, well,” Calista replied, sitting on the edge of his bed, “I’m just full of surprises.” She studied him in the half light. He looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. “Commander…. Cullen, Are you… Have you been sleeping?” She asked. Her voice was laced with concern that surprised Cullen somewhat. Her worry had caught him off guard. He didn’t reply so she changed tack, “What are you working on so late?” “Reports.” He said shortly, he resumed scribbling on a scrap of parchment with his brow furrowed. She stood and walked around behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Do you have to do that?” He scowled irritably. Calista sat on the edge of his desk. He looked up at her and she met his gaze with a peculiar expression on her face. Cullen was trying to work out how to respond when she reached over and pinched the wick of the candle on his desk, plunging them both into darkness. “Go to sleep commander.” Her voice chided in the darkness.  
She started to leave when his hand caught her wrist. She was preparing her protest when she suddenly found herself pinioned between him and the desk. He crushed his lips against hers in a dominating, possessive kiss. His sudden assault took her by surprise, pushing all the reasons why they shouldn’t out of her mind. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He sank his teeth into her throat causing her to cry out. His free hand explored her body. She could feel his erection hard against her stomach. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her fingers snaked through his hair, pulling his lips back up to hers. He broke their contact and guided her to his bed pushing her down on it. He was pulling his armor off, dropping the pieces carelessly on the floor. She stripped down quickly. He climbed on top of her pressing his body against hers. His erection was pressed hard against her inner thigh, his lips were hungry against hers, his hands searching. Calista felt overwhelmed. Desire spiked hot through her body and she bowed up into him. His voice was low and teasing. “You want it don’t you? You want my dick.” “Yes” She panted in response arching her body up to meet his. He thrust his hips into hers with his erection pressed between them. “I’m not ready to give it to you yet.” He teased. “Please!” She moaned her hands abandoning his hair to stray back to her own body. Her fingers tugged on her own nipples as she desperately tried to grind against him. “You’re impatient, Calista.” Her eyes met his when he said her name and his hand slid down between them. “You’re so wet.” He whispered appreciatively to her. She moaned quietly in response. His thumb circled lazily around her clitoris and she whimpered in response. “Please!” she begged meeting his gaze. “Please what?” He chided, ”Tell me what you want Calista.” “I want you. I want you inside me. Please.” His fingers pressed inside her. She groaned at his entry. “Like this?” He asked moving his fingers with deliberate slowness. “No.” She replied and it was almost a sob. “What do you want Calista?” “I want you to fuck me Cullen.” He abruptly pulled his fingers out of her before replying, “No. Not yet.” He caught her hand moving it to his cock. She gripped it lightly and started working up and down his shaft. Cullen lay down on his bed and Calista positioned herself between his legs. She gripped him with both hands watching his face as she pleasured him. “Stop,” he said, “I want you to suck my dick. Now.” Calista complied without hesitation. Cullen was in a world of pleasure, his whole being focused on her tongue swirling around his head. He buried his hands in her hair pushing himself deeper inside her mouth. Calista’s eyes watered at his intrusion. He thrust into her mouth again, this time causing her to choke a little. “You can take it baby,” Cullen encouraged her, pushing into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and his cock slid down her throat until her nose was buried in his golden pubic hair. Cullen moaned with pleasure at the sudden new sensation. Calista pulled away gasping for air. Cullen pulled her on top of him capturing her lips with his. His hand was on her breast, his thumb teasing her hardened nipple. His arms snaked around her waist before he abruptly rolled over pining her beneath him. Her hands moved up his shoulders to his hair before he captured them pinning them above her head in a fashion reminiscent of the last time they met on the sparring ground. Her eyes met his and they were dark with desire. She ached for his touch. She ached to be filled by him. “Cullen, please.” She begged. His fingers found her clitoris again, circling incessantly. Calista felt herself quicken, “I’m almost there Commander. I’m so close.” Cullen smiled as he watched her come undone, when her orgasm finally racked her body she felt like it went on and on. Her body was still pulsating when Cullen swiftly filled her. Calista cried out in surprise at the sudden penetration. He pulled out and slammed into her again. Cullen set a punishing rhythm that she met thrust for thrust. Calista stopped him only to put her legs over his shoulders. His fingers gripped into her thighs as he fucked her. Calista felt herself building again. Her hand snaked between them vigorously rubbing her clitoris. Before she could come again Cullen pulled out of her with a moan spilling his come on her stomach before collapsing beside her. She resumed stroking her clitoris but Cullen’s hand pulled hers away. “Here,” He breathed into her ear, “Let me do that.” He slid his arm behind her head while his free hand worked to bring her to climax. When she finally came again her come coated his fingers as well as a good portion of his bed. She lay there in his arms for a while before he finally spoke. “Calista, I… I’m not really sure what this is…” “It’s sex Cullen,” She replied matter of factly, “Just sex. You’re not my boyfriend, I’m not bringing you home to meet the folks, and I’d rather not make a big thing out of it.” Cullen thought over what she had said. He supposed she was right, he wasn’t in love with her or anything. They both might be dead tomorrow. Where was the harm in a pleasurable pastime? She sat up and pulled her clothes back on. “Outside of here, we’re still the same people. I don’t want this to be awkward at the war table understand?” Cullen nodded and with that sign of assent she sauntered out of his tent leaving Cullen bemused once again by this strange woman.


	4. The Choice is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Templars or Mages?

The following morning Cullen found himself in a much better mood. It was easier to resist the calling of the lyrium. He chose not to brood about the reason for his sudden upswing in mood. He went about his business as usual. He swelled with pride watching his men training. All the hard work they were putting in was definitely paying off. Their form was looking much better and confidence brimmed from their movements. Around noon he gave the signal to break for lunch. Cullen stood on the training ground that was finally silent of the sound of metal clashing against metal. He tuned to the sound of footsteps approaching him.   
“You look better today Commander.” Cassandra said.   
“Yeah, I have good days and bad days.” Cullen responded neutrally.   
Cassandra patted his shoulder before heading back toward the Chantry. Cullen heaved a sigh before following her back into town. Cullen stepped into the cool shade of the Chantry. He saw the Herald in conversation with Viviane, the newest person to join the inquisition. Cullen disliked and distrusted Viviane. He had seen enough of politics to know that the only interests that Viviane served were her own. A dangerous sort of person to keep around and to top it off, a mage.  
Cullen decided to wait in the war room. The greenish glow of breach in the sky was visible through the window underlining the urgent nature of their business. It was still surprising that someone could survive the conclave, but he had learned that the Herald was far from an ordinary woman. After about 20 minutes he was joined by the others. Josephine began in her usual brusque nature. She launched into the details of the aftermath of the visit with the Trevelyans. They had received supplies albeit grudgingly from the Herald’s father. The main issue remained, how to close the breach. They had two options; ask the Templars for help, or ask the mages for help. Cullen held his breath as Calista though over their options desperately hoping she would choose the Templars. He ended up in an argument with Leliana about the dangers of including the mages in the operation. Leliana held that the mages could help strengthen the anchor, making it powerful enough to seal the breach.   
“We don’t know what that will do!” Cullen exclaimed irritably, “Doing that could make the anchor even more unstable! We need the Templars. They can suppress the power of the breach!”  
“We don’t know that they can suppress the breach either!” Leliana shot back acidly.  
“I know what they’re capable of.” Cullen argued.  
“I’ve had enough of this.” Calista cut in, effectively ending the argument.   
Cullen and Leliana both fixed their eyes on her each imploring her to agree with them. “We’ll go to the mages.” Cullen sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. Calista shot him a poisonous look. “They’re more likely to help us because they need us. I also didn’t particularly enjoy the spectacle the Templars made in Val Royeaux.” With the biggest decision made the rest of the issues were addressed quickly. The meeting broke up and everyone went back to their duties. Cullen waited for the others to leave the room and took a few minutes to calm down. He distrusted the mages immensely. This was unsurprising due to his history with them. When he emerged in the main hall of the chantry the others were long gone. Cullen was running drills on the training ground when he glanced up and saw her watching him. He pretended not to notice. He was sparring with one of his more talented soldiers and he didn’t want to get distracted. When he finally sent his opponent’s sword skittering across the dirt he turned to where the herald was standing only to find that she was gone.   
Calista was frustrated when she left the war room. Cullen obviously didn’t approve of her choice. If they didn’t like her decisions why the hell did they keep asking for them? The last thing she wanted to do was grovel for help at the feet of that bastard, Lord Seeker Lucius. She went to her borrowed house and collected her weapons. She took some deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She found that she was too worked up to relax. She toyed with the idea of picking a fight with Cullen at the training grounds where he would no doubt be lurking. She strolled down to the training area. Leaning casually against a barrel, she watched Cullen running drills and sparring with one of his men. He made eye contact with her briefly before studiously ignoring her. He’s obviously still pissed off. She decided she didn’t care very much. Calista left Haven with the intention of picking a fight with something she could kill without feeling bad about it later. Iron Bull, Varric, and Solas were heading back into town when Calista passed them.  
“Where you headed boss?” Bull called after her.   
“I’m going to clear out those damned bandits that have set up shop in that old fort up the road.” She responded.  
“Let us come with you.” Bull insisted.   
Calista surveyed them quickly before nodding her assent. They walked in silence for about a mile before Varric broke the tense silence.   
“I take it the war room wasn’t all sunshine and daisies today?”   
“Trust me Varric,” she replied, “The war room is never sunshine and daisies.”   
“Alright then herald, what pissed you off?”   
“The council asked my opinion on how to proceed. The commander didn’t like my choice and was pretty shitty about it. I figure since I can’t kill him I may as well find something else to chop into tiny little pieces.”  
“What was your opinion?” Solas asked. Calista launched into her explanation. Solas seemed to approve of her decision to gain aid from the Mages. Varric and Iron Bull didn’t seem to give a shit. That suited her just fine. They drew nearer to the bandit encampment and Calista’s excitement was building. The gate into the dilapidated fort was barred.  
“Should we knock?” Calista asked with a look of malicious glee on her face.  
“I’ll do the honors.” Bull replied before burying his axe In the flimsy wood.  
With a few more swings of his axe they were in. Calista launched into a vicious attack against the first bandit she spotted. He didn’t even have time to shout. Calista didn’t linger over her kill, instead moving directly to the next one. Calista was riding a high of manic pleasure as she brought low every opponent. Calista was covered in blood spatter when she engaged the bandit leader. The sound of metal clashing on metal rang through the fort as they fought. She smiled when her opponent swung too wide and without a wasted moment she drove her sword into his side. The bandit went down to his knees. His breath turning to gurgling wheezes as he died. Calista felt powerful and unstoppable. Solas looked on with a bemused expression as Calista and Iron bull High fived shouting their victory at the top of their lungs. The walk back was more animated as they relived their skirmish. “That one might go in the book!” Varric exclaimed. Calista just laughed. The sky was dusky orange when they returned to Haven.  
“Drinks?” Varric inquired, arching an eyebrow.   
“Yeahhh!” Bull and Calista responded together. To Calista’s great surprise Solas joined them. They sat together in the smoky bar talking about everything and nothing. Solas leaned toward her with a towel to wipe the dried blood from her face. His eyes lingered on her collar bones before he turned away. She chose to ignore it. Normally she would tease him relentlessly but today she was feeling merciful. Calista ordered another round for herself and Solas before engaging him in a conversation about the fade. His face always lit up talking about it. She enjoyed spending time with the guys. She trusted them to watch her back in a fight, the least she could do is try to know them better.   
It was late in the night when they finally left the bar. Calista walked back to her house alone. She pushed the door open and began stripping off her blood stained clothes. She glanced up and was surprised to see Cullen sitting on her bed. She regarded him warily before greeting him.  
“Hey.” She said, stripping off the remainder of her clothing.  
“Hey.” He replied cautiously.  
“I’m surprised to see you her.” She continued, now washing herself with a cloth from a basin in the corner, her back to him. The water was icy cold leaving goose flesh where the cold touched. Calista was still angry about his behavior in the war room. One thing that pissed her off more than anything was someone rolling their eyes at her. Cullen didn’t respond. Tension was thick in the air. Calista let out an impatient sigh. She turned to face him. His eyes raked up and down her body.  
“What do you want Cullen? Why are you here?” She asked crossing her arms.   
“You know why I’m here.” He replied. His voice was somewhat hard indicating that he too was thinking about their disagreement.   
“What, to bitch about me not siding with the Templars? I’m not changing my mind, so if that’s what you came for you can fuck off.”  
Cullen’s face hardened at her statement. “If you would just listen to me for a minute,” Cullen protested.  
“I have listened,” Calista interjected, “I’m not going to the Templars, and that’s final, now get the fuck out of here.”  
Cullen seemed to realize that he wasn’t gaining ground that way so he changed tack.  
“Look, I’m sorry all right? I just don’t trust them. You haven’t lived through a mage rebellion, I have. They aren’t trustworthy.” Cullen held his hands up in a placating gesture.   
“You think I don’t know that?” Calista asked incredulously, “The second they start getting out of control I’m taking their fucking heads. I’m not letting anyone jeopardize this inquisition.” Cullen studied her intently. He had taken her decision to be one of softhearted foolishness. That clearly was not the case.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have questioned you. Forgive me, Herald.”  
“You shouldn’t be apologizing for questioning me.” Calista replied.   
“What should I be apologizing for then?” He asked.  
Calista walked forward, invading his space, her chest almost touching his breast plate before saying, “For rolling your fucking eyes at me.” Desire spiked through him at her words. Her hands gripped in his hair at the back of his head before pulling him into a harsh, feral kiss. He pulled her into his embrace crushing her against him. Her nipples hardened against cold metal. She pulled his head back with her grip in his hair, “Take this shit off.” She demanded releasing his hair gesturing to his armor. He quickly stripped everything off, dropping his clothing and armor in unceremonious little piles around the end of her bed. She seated herself in a straight backed wooden chair watching him. When he was completely nude she barked an order at him. “Now, get over here, on your knees.” She gestured in front of her. His face hardened at her command. It made him angry to have her order him around but his body responded none the less, he kneeled between her spread legs. She was on the edge of the chair, her back straight when he looked up at her. “You know what I want you to do now,” She said with a salacious smile. He felt himself harden with desire. He was close enough to smell her arousal. His eyes locked on hers as he leaned forward gently licking her sex. Her hands buried in his hair pushing his face into her. Cullen licked and sucked her in earnest now, his tongue teasing her clitoris causing her to arch her back pressing toward him further. He plunged his tongue inside her. She moaned in response to his tongue invading her, his nose stimulating her clitoris with the intensity of his assault. Her hands gripped tighter when he slipped a finger inside her, then a second. His tongue circled her clitoris as his fingers pumped inside of her. When she felt herself getting close she pulled his head back with his hair. His face came away from her sex shining with her arousal. “Stop.” She demanded. He grudgingly slid his fingers out of her. “Let me see how you pleasure yourself. You know I like to watch.” Still on his knees, his hand went to his erection, stroking slowly his eyes fixed on hers. She watched him pleasure himself as she came down off the edge. When she felt her orgasm retreat back she ordered him again, “Stop touching yourself.” His hand released his erection. Her hands fisted in his hair again. “Now start over.” She demanded, pulling his face into her sex. Cullen’s tongue assaulted her in earnest now. His fingers slid inside her again more persistent than before. She moaned louder now at his ministrations, the sound encouraging him to continue. His erection was painful. He needed release badly but was determined to finish her. He was too proud to admit how badly he needed it to her. She came abruptly a high keening escaping her throat at the intensity of her orgasm. Cullen relished the taste of her come, sweeter than he had expected. He met no resistance when he pulled away from her. She was utterly spent, pliant in the aftershock of her orgasm. Cullen stood, his knees were sore from the unyielding wood floor. After a few moments she came back to coherency. “My turn I think,” Cullen said to her when she made eye contact. “Tit for tat is not my style commander,” She replied, standing. Cullen nearly groaned in frustration. She seemed to guess what he was thinking. Pressing herself against him she captured his lips with hers. She arched her pelvis toward his. Cullen’s hands gripped her ass pressing her hard against him. “Do you want to fuck me now Commander?” She asked flirtatiously. In response he pinned her against the wall. His tongue invaded her mouth. Desire spiked through her body straight to her groin. She moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her leg pulling it up over his hip. She cried out when he entered her suddenly. He held her there, impaled on his erection, eyes trained on her face. When her eyes met his he pulled her other leg up pinning her between him and the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust into her. Cullen’s hand’s gripped into her flesh as he thrust into her. She cried out each time he entered her moaning when his teeth grazed her shoulder. “Cullen,” she said in between her moans. He ignored her. “Cullen,” she said this time more persistent. He slowed his thrusts, eyes meeting hers. “Bed?” She asked. He pulled her away from the wall and deposited her carefully on the bed. She lay there looking up at him innocently. He deliberately rolled his eyes at her. She grabbed his hand, jerking him down on the bed with her. He pulled her leg over his shoulder before positioning himself at her entrance. He filled her swiftly, thrusting into her. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle the moans that were getting louder. Cullen wasn’t having that, he grabbed her hand, trapping it with his and fucked her harder. He felt her tense as he pumped inside her. Her orgasm hit her harder than the last, when she cried out, her release wrung tears from her eyes. Cullen followed her moments later, pulling out and spilling himself on her stomach. He collapsed next to her on his back panting. Calista heaved a sigh. When feeling returned to her legs she sat up and went to collect a towel to clean the semen off of her stomach. His eyes followed her across the room. Calista handed him the towel and sat back down on the bed. Cullen cleaned himself up before sitting up next to her. “You have to leave now.” Calista said breaking the silence. Wordlessly Cullen started redressing himself. She laid back down on her bed, her head propped on her hand, watching him. When he was dressed he hesitated next to the door to leave.   
“Calista I…,”  
“Just go.” She commanded.   
Cullen looked back at her before opening the door and heading back to his tent in the darkness.  
Calista lay in her bed angry with herself again. She rolled on her side irritably. Why can’t I just leave him the fuck alone? She did a damage assessment. Clearly this was going to keep happening. Worst case, they fucked occasionally and he told someone. She resolved to kick his ass tomorrow, and with that final thought she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
